Dragon Magic
by Innocent Resistance
Summary: Nils is confused about his conflicting feelings after Ninnian's death. Will Pent be there to help him, or more? NilsxPent EliwoodxHector LuciusxRaven and more later


Hiii! This is my first story so take it easy on me, though review accordingly please!!

It's Nils x Pent from Fire Emblem, yeaaaa this pairing magically came to me one day and I thought they were soo cute together

There's some Eliwood x Hector and Lucius x Raven as well. And jealousy O:

For now I'll keep it T, but it may get M as time goes on.

So please review to keep me writing

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fire Emblem but if I did there would be so much yaoi 33

**Dragon Magic: A Fire Emblem Story**

**Chapter One**

Nils sighed as he walked along the small river near their camp. Ninnian was gone, he had nobody to talk to, at all.

_Except for Lord Pent._

He didn't know what love was, nor did he want to know. He doubted love was completely the sounds he heard of Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector's tent at night. He didn't know what was going on in there, but the noises gave him some funny feelings sometimes...

He was now in a tent by himself, now that Ninnian was gone. He missed her dearly but, it didn't hurt as much as it did. He had gotten over it quickly. He sighed again and looked in the water. "What's wrong with me? I'm so numb, I barely miss her anymore..."

"Miss who anymore?"

Nils turned around quickly, it was Lord Pent! He walked up the hill a little quickly, he had no idea why he did so. "Lord Pent- and Lady Louise.." He smiled and backed off a little. He was afraid of the glares he got form Lady Louise every time he talked to Lord Pent.

_That first night, Nils had been crying by the river. He couldn't stop. Ninnian had left him alone, all alone._

_"Are you crying..?"_

_A calm voice came from behind him. Nils freaked out and fell into the river, getting completely soaked. _

_"N-no...I'm not crying.."_

_"Hah..you're eyes are all red, but I guess it's not a time to laugh huh..?" He picked Nils out from the river and sat him down, putting his own cape around Nil's shoulders._

_"Thank you Lord Pent..." Nils sighed and looked down at the grass. "I couldn't sleep..." he said as he shivered a little._

_"Well, I couldn't sleep because I was worried." Lord Pent smiled at him and pat his back. "...Worried about how you were doing. Ninnian was your only family..."_

_"It's starting not to hurt as much." he mumbled and sighed. "..How would you feel if Lady Louise died?"_

_"That's different Lousie is not my true family I guess. but I suppose I'd be sad..Maybe.."_

_"Maybe?"_

_"Hah well anyway, you didn'teat. I saved you supper." he smiled and held out a small bowl. He heat it up with power and smiled. "Now it's warm."_

_"Not hungry..." Nils sighed and looked down at the soup._

_"Aww and after all the trouble I went through to get the last bowl for you!"_

_"Thanks.." He mumbled and sighed, smiling a little at Pent._

_"Now that's the Nils I know and love!" he chuckled._

Nils walked back to camp with Pent and, to his dismay, Louise, who was chattering on and on about how their wedding day was.

"Now now Louise. Yes it was extravavgant but this kind of stuf bores poor little Nils right?"

"I'm not a kid."

Louise laughed in that annoying way of hers. "Oh but compared to a man like Pent you are!"

Nils gritted his teeth and stlaked ahead to camp, but not before catching a red head and a blonde underneath a tree.

It was Raven and Lucius, and Nils stopped to watch. Raven was stroking Lucius' face, who was laying on his lap. The scene was sweet. Nils closed his eyes for a moment and could picture him laying in pent's lap, cherry blossom going in a breeze, leaving a sweet smell-

Hold it.

Nils and Pent?

Nils knew he was gay but, seriously, Pent? Sure Pent was always there for him but. Pent was married to that annoying blonde woman none the less. Pent wasn't gay.

Pent was nice to Nils though, and Nils could imagine him and Pent doing what Eliwood and Hect- NO.

No no no NO he would not allow such thoughts, so he ran back into his tent before he could think about that anymore, then fell into a troubled sleep.

--

Nils awoke to the shuffling of fabric at his tent's entrance.

_Please no...I'm going to die here? Really?_

"Hey Nils, you ran away before.."

Nils' eyes shot open and he sat up. "Pent why are you-"

"Shh..I'm supposed to be sleeping remember?" Pent smiled and sat beside Nils. "Like I was saying, you ran away before."

"I..Don't like Louise much."

"Me neither"

"Then why did you marry her?!" he hissed and frowned. "Aren't you supposed to get married if you love somebody?"

"No...Not in all cases. She wanted to get married and I was just being nice."

"So you got married because you were bored?"

"Essentially" He smiled that stupid crooked grin that for some reason made Nils' heart beat quickly.

"It's wrong you know...To do that. might mislead some people.."

"Mislead? How?"

"Now everybody thinks you're..."

"Straight? Oh heavens no. Women repulse me."

"And men are better for you?" Nils spat at him aggrivated at Pent's stupidity. "You may have hurt someone's feelings."

"Like yours?"

Nils opened his mouth to protest but it was coverd by Pent's mouth.

This was wrong.

But he liked it.

He was part of scandal, but he didn't mind. Let Louise do what she may. After all...

Pent kissed him first.

END of CHAPTER ONE!

How'd you like it? Any suggestions?

Wait til you see what Lousie does :3 Mwahahahah 333

Until next time!

Review please!!

-Innocent Reisistance


End file.
